mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
The Abyss
The Abyss is the 10th stage in Super Mario 64 Shining Stars and is the final level in the Shine City 2. The warp that leads here is in one of the stone pipe-like objects in the small lake. Jump in the first one closest to the starting area to enter it. The Abyss is an interesting stage, as it is broken up into four main areas, with a main platform in the center of them. The middle area two wooden bridges that allow you to enter the outer ring of the world. In addition there are four raised blocks, each with a color showing what area is in front of them. The 4 areas all connect with one another forming a ring around the main platform. The first area is a desert area called the Dry Water Basin, full of quick sand. The next area is the Ice Cave, which uses the Wing Cap to fly over icy lava and some slippery platforms. Then there is the Fire Cave with lots of lava are fire obstacles. Lastly there is the purple Crystal Cave with a toxic floor and lots of paths. Each room connects to two of the other rooms. There is one star in each room as well as one on the main platform and red coins evenly distributed throughout all of them. Missions Star 1: Dry Water Basin Mario must trek through the desert portion of the level. The main platform has four sides to it, two of which contain wooden bridges that lead to the upper ring. Mario starts facing the one that is closest to the Fire Cave. Turn around and climb the other one which puts him in front of the desert cave (there is a wooden ledge which leads to all of them, so it doesn’t matter which one you take). Now follow the long, sandy path to the very last room where the star is, avoiding the Chuckyas and Amps. Star 2: Flight School in the Ice Cave Requires Wing Cap! '''Once Mario obtains the Wing Cap from its palace in the previous level, he can fly through the Ice Cave. Once you get up wooden bridge behind him, follow the wooden ledge upwards until you reach one of the entrances into the Ice Cave, which has a Wing Cap in it (alternatively there is another one at the end of the Dry Water Basin). Once you grab the cap fly into the next room to the right, away from the Dry Water Basin. On a far ledge is the star. '''Star 3: Fire Cave Fortune The path through the fire cave is the next objective. The entrance to this cave is the only one that uses the bridge that Mario looks at once he enters The Abyss. Get to the top (triple jump ledge grab or side flip running downwards) of the wood and enter the cave. Scale the cylindrical platforms (Triple Jump / Sideflip into wall kick ledge grab) and follow this path, avoiding the many fire enemies and Chuckyas. The star is at the end. You can also fly over everything if you have the Wing Cap from the Ice Room. Star 4: Crystal Caves While there are no Crystals in the purple caves, there lots of quicksand and a star. Head up the wood behind Mario and scale the balcony to the left to enter the purple cavern. This area is very simple. There are a couple of "split paths", but both of those lead to each other which nothing of note besides a red coin in one. Once you pass both of these you will end up in a bigger room with more Chuckyas. Avoid them to enter a small room with a large ramp leading to the Dry Water Basin as well as a star on the side of it. Star 5: Red Coins around the Abyss Mario must gather the 8 red coins scattered throughout the area. It is recommended starting at the Crystal Caves as you can reach all the areas without exiting the ring. Their locations are as follows: # Crystal Cave on a floating platform near the entrance from the outside. # Crystal Cave in one of the small tunnels in the middle of the area. # Dry Water Basin at the end of the path in the first room on a raised platform # Dry Water Basin in the second room where you fall from (below where the Kuromame is) # Ice Cave in a small passage in between the two rooms # Ice Cave on the suspended path before the Fire Cave # Fire Cave next to the Mr.I at the entrance # Fire Cave on the platform before the star Once Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears on top of the wooden bridge before the Blue Coin Switch. Star 6: The Main Platform Mario must discover a secret hideaway on the first platform. Head towards the wooden bridge behind Mario once he enters the stage. Before stepping on it, look around the corner to see a stone jutting out. Below it is another one with the star on it. Enemies: * Chuckya * Snufit * Swooper * Goomba * Mr.I * Rotating Amp * Kuromame * Mr.Blizzard * Scuttlebug Category:Location Category:Level Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Underground Area Category:Volcanic Area Category:Snowscape Category:Desert Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Music-Yoshi's Island Category:Music-Donkey Kong Category:Music-Paper Mario